


Moonlight

by alpha_korra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: Dedicated to Asami Sato





	Moonlight

The moonlight escaped the throes of the darkness.

Sky unleashed the thunder upon her. 

Being the father he was. 

But little did he know that the light never vanishes, even in the darkest of nights.

It gets brighter and brilliant. 

The moonlight struck back illuminating the whole sky with the flood of her radiance. 

The sky reverted back his thunder as the coward he was. 

Tired and exhausted she escaped the grasp of the void only to get captured in my arms. 

Jasmine scent emanating through her body. 

And as we made love, her brilliance met with my glow and sparks flew. 

Fireworks. 

Desire sated finally she fell asleep.

And with each breath she took, 

I could feel the whispers of pain she had felt throughout,

Finally finding her peace in me.


End file.
